Chapter 45: Another Last Story
by IWontUseMyNameHere
Summary: *May contain spoilers only to those who have finished the game* The war was over and peace has been brought back to the land... However, our little mercenary seems to be having thinking about something as she chugged down glasses of booze one by one.
1. Part 1

Chapter 45: Another Last Story part 1

Bwuah!

"That was fresh!" I've been drinking all night knowing that the war is over and peace has been brought back to Lazulis Island. "Bring in some more! Bring every last bottle in the bar to me!" I shouted gleefully as I chug down a large glass of beer down my throat...

"Syrenne! You're drunk again!"

Someone shouted my name, a soft and familiar female voice... She was right, I seem to be too drunk to not recognize her right away.

"Ariela! Come join me! The fun's just getting started!"

"Stop it Syrenne, you're too drunk! go up and rest!"

"Fine fine! Bummer..." Now Iam truly bored. No one was around to keep me entertained. That Zael finally did it and went to travel the world with Calista while Yurick and Mirania decided to go that abandoned island to visit his father's grave or that guardian something... Leaving me all alone and lonely. It seems like I really need to start a bar to liven things up a bit. "Where's that idiot Lowell anyway?" I hate to admit it but it was the first time I felt so lonely while drinking... Everyone has went on with their ways leaving poor me with Lowell alone.

"Syrenne, just go and rest upstairs. I promise we will restock out booze tomorrow" said that little caring Arelia

I suddenly remember the situation Iam in. Me and Lowell were the only one left in the mercenary life and without war and fighting to be done, money is starting to become a problem.  
"Syrenne? You okay? Your face is red." I realized that I will be sharing the room with Lowell tonight since the others just went on with their ways this morning.

"Hmm? Yup Iam okay Arelia. Iam always okay!" I felt flushed but happy, though I'd rather keep it to myself...teehee

* * *

*sound of chimes ringing*

"Hey lads! What I miss?" It was him, the man whom I can't really understand, one moment I want to punch him and another I completely agrees with him. "Lowell..."

"Lowell... You stink! Where have you been?!"

"I know, You don't have to remind me twice. Plus you're so drunk missy"

"Sh-shut up! Iam not drunk" I stood up trying to hit his arm or whatever...

"Whoa. Careful Syrenne" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his chest

"Wh-what are you doing. Lowell!"

"You are too drunk to go up the stairs! Let me carry you." He started carrying me like a princess with two of his arms supporting my body. He was really stinky though, but it didn't bother me... I was too busy hiding my embarrassment and my red face.

"Whoa! What happened to my stuff? Why is it in your room Syrenne?" Oh yeah, he was oblivious about the fact that we will be sleeping together starting today due to budget restrictions. I hope he doesn't mind though, well I'll just punch him if he does.

"Sweet! I'll take a bath and go to sleep. I get Mirania's bed. Goodnight cutie Syrenne"

"Sh-shut up." I faced the other way while try to hide my smiling face from him... "Good night Lowell..." I said to him as I drifted myself to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 45: Another Last Story part 2

"Ugh... My head hurts" it was probably due to the drinks I had last night... Though I was excited to see Lowells sleeping face I quickly got out if the bed and to my surprise, he was not there! No way... Did he just see my sleeping face?! Ugh, where did that idiot go?

"Morning Arelia!"

"Morning Syrenne" she replied back "Oh Lowell said he was looking for something and quickly ran out"

"Lowell did? It's rare for him to do things seriously. I wonder what was so important for him to go up so early in the morning. Though it s kind of irritating that he did not ask me to join him. He better not be flirting out with some other women. I felt a little sad with the idea suddenly popping out of my mind. Seriously... I really hope he doesn't.

"Did you know where he went Arelia?"

"No, but he kept on insisting on going alone ever since the knighting ceremony. He said he lost something important and needs to get it back..."

"Something important?" I asked her

"Yes! And he keeps on returning here with that stinking smell on him. I do hope he finds its soon. Or he'll start to stink up my bar."

"Stinking smell? I knew that smell was familiar! He's been going in the reptids cave that we once fought before! What business does he have there?!" I was disheartened by the fact that he did not ask me for help? It was important to him yet I am not in the picture? Yet here I am going to him not knowing whether he cares for me or not "Dammit Lowell..." I muttered as I ran towards the cave entrance.

* * *

It was dark and scary inside the cave, I can't believe that idiot Lowell lost something in here... What was he thinking?! I rushed inside the cave shocked to find nothing inside. Perhaps he have cleared them all? I then realized just how strong he is. He is the person that can protect me in times of danger, the person that can erase the painful memories of my past, the person that can forge a future with me. The further I think the heavier my heart gets. What if he does not think about me that way? What if he thinks of me only as a comrade? Sure, he died for me by block the sword aimed at me, but what if he changed his mind... What if...

*Crash- boom- crash*

"What was that? Lowell!" I got so distracted thinking about the possibilities that I forgot that this is still a dangerous place.

"ekkk!" I heard a scream I knew it was Lowell, I know I need to go and help him, but my face cant stop smiling with the thought that even the mighty Lowell can scream like that. Then again thinking about him makes my face hot and I can see in the reflection that I am beet red.

"Hey Syrenne! What are you waiting there for? Come and help me out!" he shouted

Oh it s him! Wait, I don't want for him to see me like this! What should I do?

"Uhh, hello? Miss Syrenne? Any second now... I don't want to be Kraken food"

I came to my senses, shadow stitched my way into the Kraken tentacles hereby releasing him from its grasp. "What took you so long" asked Lowell "Hahaha, you're beet red. Got drunk before going here?"

"Sh-shut up!" I replied "what are you doing here anyway?"

"We-well..." I can see him trying to hide something, probably something he didn't want me to know

"Tsk fine by me if you don't want to tell me... I'll just make a minced meat out of this Kraken to clear my head."

"Whoa, I guess we're having grilled squid tonight!" He teased as we started defeating its tentacles one by one...


	3. Part Final

Chapter 45: Another Last Story part Final

"Whew..." Sighed Lowell "Glad that's over"

I punched him "ow ow ow, what was that for?" He asked me

"Nothing." I couldn't say to depend on me more since it's embarrassing for me...

As we slowly reached the exit of the cave, he suddenly grabbed my hand as if he noticed the sadness within my heart. I looked at him, he was hiding his face within his scarf...

"What s up, dumbass?" I tried to act normal...

"Remember the promise we made before we enter the Gurak fortress?" He asked

Of course I remember! I have been thinking about it ever since he said that to me... And by now I know what my answer to him is...

"What about it?" I replied

"Well here..."

"What's this?" He handed me a beautiful and shiny diamond ring engraved with different unique designs... I was speechless, I don t know what was going on...

"It s the promise. You're gonna be my 42nd wife!" He said "Well remember the sewer cleaning we did another day? The kraken seemed to take a liking to that ring and stole it while we were busy fighting it. I had to retrieve it somehow... It was custom made and it took almost all of my hard earned money."

"..." I still couldn't believe my eyes was he proposing to me?

"Is that a no? Bummer..." He said jokingly

I punched him in the arm and started tangling my arms around it, as I hid my bright red face with my hair I slowly spoke "Idiot Lowell! The answer's yes"

"Oh..." I can feel him trying to hide his embarrassment from me...  
"Syrenne..."

"What?" I asked him

"The 42nd wife was a joke... You're the first and last." He replied as he kissed me on the lips 


End file.
